


Proud Parent

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Weight Gain, fat character(s), fat!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request from bumbumshaky for Omega!Sherlock making his Alpha!John very proud with the babies he’s had and how fat he is from them. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Parent

Sherlock was a good Omega. That much was clear. John had taken him, impregnated him with the first child, and Sherlock had immediately started to gain weight, knowing that the baby needed extra stores but also that it made his Alpha proud to see him growing daily. Sherlock had always scoffed at the standards for ‘good Omegas;’ he’d wrinkled his nose at the other Omegas he saw, growing fatter with every child they popped out, or worse, growing fat before they’d even had one, just to attract a mate. 

Of course, everything had changed for Sherlock when he met John Watson. John, who loved him not for his hips or belly or lack thereof, but for his mind. That was enough of a turn-on for Sherlock that when John urged him to eat; said it would make him happy, and within two months together Sherlock had gained thirty pounds, his small belly starting to push out of his already tight shirts. 

Of course, the added weight had a side-effect. Everyone knew that the fatter the Omega, the more fertile and suddenly rather than having heats three times a year, Sherlock was getting them every other month.

"Sherlock…" John said after one of them, rubbing Sherlock’s chubby belly, "about your birth control…"

Sherlock didn’t want to agree, and yet more and more he found himself staring at babies in the street, running his hands over the small gut he was growing and wishing that it was filled with babies, and not just fat.

The twins were conceived not long after, and Sherlock smiled and felt proud of himself as he grew bigger and bigger, piling on pounds for the huge babies John had put in him. After he gave birth he weighed sixty pounds more than his pre-pregnancy weight, and he didn’t plan on losing any of it. He ate while he was breastfeeding the twins, just to make sure he wasn’t burning too many calories; he ate while they were napping; he ate while he lay on the bed with John and watched with pride as his Alpha cooed at their perfect babies. 

Of course his next heat came sooner than he expected, and he whined and moaned and begged as John squeezed his fat belly, commanding that John make him bigger, fill him up, and give him more babies. 

John did not disappoint. Soon Sherlock was pregnant with another set of twins and he displayed his fat, full belly proudly, piling on even more weight as his pregnancy progressed. He was no longer recognisable as the slim detective he had once been, but Sherlock found he didn’t care. He was fat, he was fertile, and when his next twins were born, he was determined to be pregnant again as soon as possible. 

And that’s how Sherlock found himself, five years down the line, a parent to eight babies, triplets having followed his second set of twins, and then his youngest daughter having followed that, his only single pregnancy so far. He was reclining on the couch, watching gleefully as his babies played on his squishy belly while he nursed the youngest one, shifting a little to bring a little more comfort to his vast body.

When John arrived home, he smiled, taking in the glorious sight in front of him. 

"My God," he said quietly, "you’re beautiful."

Sherlock nodded and stretched, pressing his head down a little, which emphasised his double chin. “I am,” he said languidly, “beautiful…and pregnant again.”

John grinned and walked over, kissing Sherlock soundly as he rubbed his fat belly, the pride evident in his every move. 


End file.
